Due to developments in communication technologies and display technologies, content may be digitized and displayed on electronic devices. Recently, various print media are being digitized and provided to users.
For example, a user may receive a plurality of items of content that are digitized media such as images, videos, documents, textbooks, magazines, newspapers, etc., via an electronic device including a display.
Recently, user interfaces having various functions are being developed to provide digital content to users. In particular, a study of a method of processing and displaying digital content is actively been performed to allow user-desired content to be easily found, managed, and edited.